


Say My Name

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian just wants Mickey to call him by his first name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere when they're happy and nothing bad is happening:P And seriously, why hasn't Mickey called Ian by his first name before? (except that one time)

Ian couldn't remember a time that Mickey called him by his first name. He doubted it had ever happened. He knew for sure Mickey had never called him 'Ian' after they'd started fucking but even trying to remember before that, when Mickey was just 'that bad Milckovich boy, don't go near him' nothing came to him. Well nothing except that time Mickey wanted to kill Ian because Mandy had lied to him about what had happened between them. But Ian liked to block that out.

To Mickey, Ian was always called 'Gallagher' or, on occasion 'fircrotch'. Ian didn't particularly mind being referred to as 'Gallagher', but there were so many of them, so many Gallaghers, it wasn't his own... You call your drinking buddy by their last name, not your fuck buddy. And he loved 'firecrotch' but he knew that nickname was only about sex, so that made it less special. 

Ian could remember a few times, when, in the middle of fucking hot and heavy, a whispered 'Ian' would slip out of Mickey's mouth, but quickly be disguised as moans, to Ian's dismay.

And yeah, it shouldn't be so goddamn important, but it was. To Ian, at least.

And would it be so fucking hard? When getting his attention, couldn't Mickey, just once, call out 'Ian' instead of the usual 'Gallagher'. In a really gay way, it'd mean a lot to Ian. But Ian knew it was pointless to even hope. Stuff like that wasn't even on Micey's radar. Didn't even cross his mind. And Ian would be damned if he was going to bring it up. 

It's not like it was a crazy thing to want, right? For the guy you... fuck, to say your name? Sometimes casually, but then again, sometimes not? Ian would take it either way: grumbled to him as they work, or moaned out as they fuck. 

And it's that thought that tips Ian over the edge and walking towards Mickey, who was on break and lounging against the outside wall, smoking a cigarette. "Michael?" Ian says questionably. Mickey squints at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Gallagher?" Mickey growls, glaring at him.

"Michael" Ian reiterates "That's your real name, right?" and Ian wouldn't have missed the slight widening of Mickey's eyes if his life depended on it. "I think I like that name. That's what I'm going to call you from now on." Ian states, trying to hide a smirk.

"Fuck off. That'd be a dumbass fucking move on your part" Mickey threatens

"Well it's not like you call me what _I _prefer to be called" Ian taunts and Mickey's eyes squint that much more.__

__"Is that what this is about?" Mickey questions_ _

__"I don't know what you're referring to." Ian says coyly, earning a glare and a sock to the shoulder._ _

__"Christ, Gallagher, you're such a fucking girl" Mickey mutters, adverting his eyes and taking a drag of the cigarette._ _

__"Whatever... Michael" Ian teases, earning another glare._ _

__Mickey sighs over dramatically and mumbles under his breath 'What the fuck ever' before looking Ian dead in the eyes and saying "Don't ever fucking call me that again... Ian." And Mickey knew he'd live to regret that as soon as he saw his favorite shit-eating grin spread across Ian's face._ _


End file.
